As Simple As I Love You
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: El corazón de la marioneta golpeaba contra su pecho tan terrible dolor que buscaba terminar y su solución se encontraba en aquel noble Rey o por lo menos así lo creía.#GowtherxArthur#ArthurxGowther#OneShot#SemiAU#SpoilersManga#YaoiBLChicoxChico#MencionesGowtherxNadja


**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A MI! *Se arroja la bolsa de confeti a la cara***

 **Con unos días de retraso pero aquí está, además me permito celebrar el cumpleaños de Gowther también, el pecado de la cabra del 06/02 Happy Birthday Maldito bitch ^^ I love you so much desgraciado.**

 **Ahora sean felices, asi como yo y a leer.**

 **Los personajes de The Seven Deadly Sins son propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un dulce beso, pequeñas caricias a su cabello y manteniendo sus ojos cerrados disfrutando del momento, tanta paz resultaba mentira. Le sonrió traviesamente juntando sus frentes susurrando tiernas palabras de amor que finalizo con el unir de sus labios nuevamente y pasándolos por cada parte de su rostro.

Entrecerró sus ojos con el ceño fruncido al ser despojado de sus anteojos y recibir un beso en cada parpado.

Que pureza del Rey Pendragón, pensó la Lujuria de la Cabra al ser cubierto por los brazos de este y teniendo su mentón recargado en el hombro.

\- Es temprano para salir de la cama. – Dijo Arthur aun sin ser correspondido por el de ojos miel que intentaba acostumbrase con la notable falta de sus anteojos. Gowther asintió intentando formular alguna respuesta que satisficiera al joven pero su mente estaba fuera de sí, manos entumecidas que no reaccionaban como él deseaba y un golpeteo imparable sobre el pecho que aseguraba era escuchado por toda la habitación. El aire contenido por sus pulmones fue exhalado de tal forma que desconcertó al peli anaranjado como para establecer una vez más la distancia entre ambos. Preocupado llevo una de sus manos hasta la frente de Gowther comprobando que su temperatura corporal se encontrara estable.

\- Soy una marioneta, ¿sabes? – explico, alejándose del contacto e irguiéndose en la cama para terminar sentado. El largo de su cabello le cubría lo necesario, exactamente ¿Qué era esa incomodidad que le provocaba su pecho cada día?, resultaba incapaz de mostrar el amor otorgado por Arthur hace unos meses era tan sencillo besarlo, abrazarlo, tocar su piel hasta perderse en sí mismos y sin embargo llego esa incertidumbre un peso desconocido, algo que atormentaba su ser sin tener plena consciencia. – Respóndeme algo. – Pidió seriamente, recibiendo un sí del peli anaranjado que se colocó en la misma posición que el de cabellos violáceos. Sus ojos se encontraron tan rápidamente que el temblor en sus cuerpos fue obvio, Gowther apretó su mano izquierda sobre el pecho justamente el lugar del corazón, ¿Por qué dolía?

\- Iré por Merlin – antes de siquiera poner un pie fuera de la cama con su otra mano Gowther lo detuvo moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro en negativa. – P-pero no te vez bien.

\- Tranquilo no moriré por esto. Siéntate, por favor. – Inseguro de la decisión Arthur obedeció regresando al mismo lugar pero asegurándose de ir por su mentora en cuanto Gowther diera muestras de dolor o alguna otra anomalía. Su respiración se estableció y la presión se calmó, guio nuevamente sus ojos hasta el soberano de Camelot. - ¿Me amas? – pregunto escueto sorprendiendo al otro, no recibió una respuesta verbal más las mejillas rojas y el movimiento de sus manos le delato. La presión comenzó de nuevo pero eso no le impediría continuar – Sabes, yo tengo un corazón pero no soy humano. Es increíble que siendo un "algo" pueda ser capaz de amar. – La vergüenza se esfumo sustituyéndose por una clara molestia, apenas sus labios se separaron para refutar tal afirmación pero fue detenido con la solicitud de permitirle seguir. – Siempre pensé que no poseía tal capacidad y que era tan necesaria en mí para comprender a los otros. – Vislumbraba la pelea de Ban y el Capitán, Geera a Diane y King provocando que las comisuras de sus labios se levantaran levemente. – Pero no era verdad, yo ame y fui amado al mismo tiempo en que ese sentimiento me hizo sufrir. Un corazón se convirtió en lo más terrible que pude poseer. – Rio ante su resolución anhelando algo que despreciaba. Su mirada regreso a Arthur que se mantenía atento a lo que le decía. – Use a muchas personas para mi propia conveniencia y quizás tú seas igual.

\- ESO NO ES… - intento hablar pero fue nuevamente silenciado.

\- Lo es, porque aun sin ser humano, hombre o mujer, espero ser amado por alguien. En este caso tú. – Arthur negó intentando abrazar a Gowther para que se detuviera antes de herirse más profundamente, pero el oji dorado detuvo su avance negando aun con esa tranquila sonrisa que le mostro a penas declaró sus sentimientos. – No miento, pensé que podría corresponder e intentarlo pero simplemente no quiero terminar solo y si mi pecho duele es porque no quiero seguir mintiéndote.

\- YA BASTA GOWTHER-SAN. – Una bofetada fue lo que obtuvo junto a las lágrimas de Arthur. Sostuvo la mejilla herida consciente de que era lo menos que podía recibir, continuaba siendo demasiado sincero para su bien. - ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?, ¿Qué quieres ganar con ello? – tales cuestiones tenían una respuesta pero el peli anaranjado se lo impidió al tomarlo de los hombros apretando el agarre. – No me interesa lo que hiciste o a quien amaste, para mí… Gowther-san es tan hermoso – aquellas palabras hicieron eco sonrosando la piel del mencionado – aun cuando sea solo una marioneta, cometiera errores o imperdonables pecados y que no entienda su propio corazón. Yo amo todo. – una risa seca salió del oji dorado.

\- ¿Cómo puedes amar… me?

\- De la misma forma en que tu amas a Nadja-san – ese nombre que intentaba no pronunciar al estar a su lado lo dejo salir tan sencillamente que le desconcertó aún más que afirmar su amor por la hermana del Rey de Lionés. – Y para mí eso está bien. – Deshizo el agarre en sus hombros cambiando la expresión de serenidad por una con el entrecejo fruncido y alzando la voz.

\- ¿Cómo?, si sabes que aún sigo amándola – En este punto y aun sin distinguir al hombre frente suyo, aseguraba que su rostro mostraba absoluta tranquilidad y seguridad. - ¿Por qué te quedas conmigo?, ¿Qué más necesitas para entender que no podemos? – sus ojos se aguaron, el líquido se derramo cayendo por sus mejillas, busco con que limpiarlas pero el toque del Rey de Camelot se encargó de ello a la vez que rosaba sus labios con los ajenos, comenzando un contacto más prolongado que le arrebato un suspiro.

\- Escuchar que me odias o no me amas.

\- ¿Acaso no acabo de explicártelo? – la molestia se apreciaba en su tono de voz, Arthur sonrió y negó. Le abrazo nuevamente, obligándolo a recargar la cabeza en su pecho. – Esto no cambia lo que dije.

\- Lo se e igual no tengo ningún problema con ello, puedo esperar todo lo que necesites.

\- ¿Aun si eso implica que seas un viejo y sin descendientes para el trono?

\- En un principio no había Rey así que no creo tener problemas por ello. – rio intentando quitar importancia al asunto, teniendo finalmente los brazos del oji dorado alrededor de su cintura. – Eres muy hermoso Gowther-san – el dolor en su pecho regreso al escuchar tales vocablos e ignorándolo fue que respondió.

\- Y tú demasiado brillante.

* * *

Su cuerpo flotando en diversos fragmentos mientras Merlin realizaba un chequeo por las anomalías descritas de parte de Arthur, notando una peculiaridad entre la magia del corazón y ese intenso amor con recuerdos del pasado, chocaban con el presente de Gowther.

\- Intentar abrir tu corazón nuevamente luego del primer amor es complicado pero no imposible. – deslizo su mano izquierda por el rostro inconsciente del oji dorado – Trata de herir lo menos posible.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **La neta quería escribir mis tonterías con Lemon de bajo presupuesto pero como que no ando para ese tipo de cosas, asi que escribí mis homosensualidades (sin ofender a nadie) usando algo de amors rosa a Gowther y escuchando Osomatsu-san.**

 **Y pasando a lo mero bueno de este mole.**

 **Espero ya poder traerles la otra semana el capítulo de Alphabet Soup y continuar con las actualizaciones diarias para dar borrón y cuenta nueva, otros fondos me esperan y ya tuve suficiente de BanxKing por ahora de mi mano y mente :V carajo, también quiero leer.**

 **En fin.**

 **See you.**

 **Posdata:**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

 **Es enserio *inserte voz de Patricio Estrella***


End file.
